


koala takes a nap

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: Pack Mentality: A Monsta X Family [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: hyungwon takes a nap on wonho; maybe a kiss :)kihyun loves his babies





	koala takes a nap

**Author's Note:**

> implied showki if you squint
> 
> this fic is old but not forgotten! never got around to publishing it ouo

“What’s wrong with him?” Kihyun asks, a bit amused by the sight in front of him. Wonho shrugs, looking down at the creature that mistook him for a comfortable bed.    
  
“Dunno.” He sighs, a finger twirls around of Hyungwon’s hair. “He just crawled into my lap and fell asleep.” Wonho takes his free hand and gently pats Hyungwon’s back as the boy sleeps like the dead, a bit of drool on his tight t-shirt. “Are you gonna scrapbook this?”   
  
Kihyun smiles with his phone already out for a picture. “Of course. I need to collect more memories of my family being so sweet.” He snaps a few pictures before tucking his phone away. “At least him sleeping puts my mind at ease; it lets me know Hyungwon is happy where he is.”   
  
Wonho perks up. “Well,” he laughs, “have  _ you  _ ever slept on my chest? I would if I could.”   
  
“Ha!” Kihyun laughs, walking out of the room with a smile. “I have  _ appa. _ ”

 

When Kihyun leaves, Wonho turns his attention back to the baby koala sleeping on him. His face is about perfectly on the center of his chest, one of Wonho’s pecs cradling Hyungwon’s cheeks ever so slightly. One skinny leg is trapped between both of Wonho’s, his other leg trying but not quite reaching over Wonho’s leg. He looks tiny in comparison.

 

“I’m a good pillow, aren’t I?” Wonho smiles, running fingers through his soft hair. He feels so comfortable with the other boy atop him that it would be so easy to fall asleep with him. “You’re so cute.” Wonho plays with the strands on Hyungwon’s head, making little tiny braids with them. “You’re sleeping well, hmm? Just like a good boy.”

 

One of Wonho’s hand roams astray, sliding down the back of Hyungwon’s head, the back of his neck...he slides down to the small of his back, shifting under the fabric of his shirt. Gently, Wonho’s fingers travel along Hyungwon’s bare skin, tracing and mapping out the expanse of Hyungwon’s small back.    
  
His thumb glides over pale skin, caressing the boy as he sleeps. And usually, Hyungwon could sleep through just about anything. But his hyung’s sneaky hand makes his eyelids flutter open, groggy as he looks up at his choice of pillow. “Hyung…” His voice is raspy and barely audible, but Wonho’s hand pauses when he sees he’s riled up the koala. 

 

“Mmm, did I wake you?” Wonho teases, continuing with his work of feeling soft, supple skin under his fingertips. Hyungwon makes a small sound, barely audible, but Wonho knows the boy likes it. “Go back to sleep, hm? I’ll be here with you.” He smiles, the kind that makes Hyungwon’s heart race for just a moment.

 

Hyungwon’s head tilts up ever so slightly, and Wonho leans in for the kill. He captures the boy’s lips with his own, soft on soft, sweetness laced in their gentle kiss. Though Hyungwon’s mind is already drifting to dreamland once again, his lips move on their own, slowly matching Wonho’s sweet, sensual kisses. One of Hyungwon’s hands presses against Wonho’s chest, earning a surprised sound from the hyung. 

 

Signaling his victory, Hyungwon pulls away much to Wonho’s disappointment, pressing his face back into Wonho’s chest to resume his nap, pleased that just a simple touch of his hand could earn such a lovely squeal from the prideful hyung.   
  
“Unfair, Wonnie…” Wonho pouts, his hand back in the boy’s hair again. “You’re so cute...hyung doesn't know what to do…” He sighs a bit dramatically, shifting his legs so his thighs could cradle the small boy’s frame gently, their breaths evening out and matching each other as Wonho decides to join Hyungwon in his little nap.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
